


Untitled McHanzo PWP

by katobaryzh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Does that count as watersports?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Squirting, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character, author is transmasc, watersports?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katobaryzh/pseuds/katobaryzh
Summary: This is a very self-indulgent fic that I wanted to get out of my brain asap. Only one office chair was harmed in the making of this fic. Please mind the tags. Masculine terms used to describe Hanzo's bits.





	Untitled McHanzo PWP

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter @katobaryzh

Hanzo let out a stuttered breath, groaning at the molten slide of Jesse's cock filling him up and stretching him so deliciously. He sunk in laughably easy, and Hanzo bit his lip so hard he swore his teeth left an indent. Jesse began peppering kisses along Hanzo's neck, hand skimming down his body to settle between his thighs, pinching and tugging his wet, fattened cock. An involuntary moan spilled from Hanzo's lips — surprised, but approving — and he opened his legs wider. 

“Love when ya get like this.” Jesse praised, grinning wolfishly at the way the hairs on Hanzo's arms stood on end when he talked in his ear. 

"You gonna let out all those pretty moans for me darlin'?" Jesse's voice was husky and took on a sort of gravelly edge to it. It rumbled deep in his chest, not unlike the way a cat purred, and Hanzo's guts were doing flips just hearing it. He let another precious moan slip. Jesse growled. 

"That's it sweetness. Keep 'em comin' gorgeous. Like goddamn music." He pulled out almost all the way before slowly sinking back in until he bottomed out. Hanzo squirmed where he sat in Jesse's lap. The office chair they were using creaked forebodingly. 

Kisses were peppered against his temple to placate him. Jesse's free hand smoothed along the expanse of Hanzo's stomach, gliding along the hard contours of his abs. The archer could absolutely put him through a wall and he'd thank him. (And probably cream his pants.) 

Jesse’s prosthetic had built in sensors to warm the metal to levels similar to his own body heat which came at the great advantage of not surprising Hanzo with icy cold digits.The last thing he wanted right now was for Hanzo to tense up. In fact, he leaned into Jesse's touch, or maybe he was just squirming again in an attempt to get Jesse to move. He obliged and was rewarded with a particularly long, drawn-out moan of his name. 

"Jesseeeeee," Hanzo whined, his head lolling back to rest on McCree's shoulder. "I love you." He breathed, angling his head to get a kiss. Jesse swore he had butterflies in his stomach now. He would never get tired of hearing him say that. He chased Hanzo's lips desperately while emotion bubbled up in his throat. Jesse felt so goddamn lucky to have him in his life. 

The chair began squeaking incessantly as they picked up the pace. The sound of their skin slapping together seemed absurdly loud in the small space of their shared quarters. Jesse tore himself away from Hanzo's lips, mouth hanging open, panting from lack of breath and exertion. Sweat beaded on his brow as he focused on finding that angle that would really make Hanzo sing. 

Jesse grabbed the underside of his knees for better leverage. His reaction was immediate. Hanzo gripped the armrests of the chair so hard that they cracked. Once again, Jesse found himself in awe of his boyfriend's strength. 

"Don't stop." He wheezed. 

"Wasn't plannin' on it." Another kiss to the temple. Another trailing down to his jaw. 

"Shit hon, yer soaked already." Hanzo responded with an airy laugh. 

"I've been waiting for this for a week." It was Jesse's turn to laugh now. 

"A whole week? Damn, that's a long time." He jeered. Hanzo huffed. 

"Shut up." His rebuttal came with no real vitriol. Not when every thrust had him seeing stars. He was too close to the edge to start bickering for argument's sake. Hanzo snaked a hand down to rub his cock. Slick dribbled onto Jesse's thighs when he found a particularly good angle.

"Right there!" Hanzo gasped, his back arched, fingers rubbing in tight little circles. 

"Gonna come? Think I can feel it. You're gettin' really tight baby." Jesse groaned in his ear. He licked a long stripe up his neck before biting down hard. Hanzo came with a whimper, orgasm slamming into him like a wall of bricks.

"Woah there!" Jesse's cock was pushed out by Hanzo's pelvic muscles. A thin stream of clear fluid gushed out and splashed on the floor. Hanzo began shaking and gasping. 

"I want more. Put it back in." Jesse's shocked amusement quickly turned into an eager desire to please. He was certainly surprised by his boyfriend's stamina. Didn’t take Hanzo for a squirter, either. They had been together this long and he hadn’t found that out yet? Well, that was a crying shame. 

Hanzo was eagerly grinding against Jesse's girthy cock, sighing each time the head grazed him. Jesse lined himself up and pushed in, his toes curling, pleasure crackling up his spine and settling densely in his belly. He wasted no time in starting a punishing pace. Hanzo tossed his head back, moans spilling from his lips. He could feel that telltale pressure building up again, right as he was nearing a second orgasm, Jesse shifted his hips just slightly and that millimeter of difference in angle was all it took to send Hanzo careening off the edge once more. 

Hanzo nearly folded in on himself, his mouth hung open, but no sound came out. Jesse's cock was forced out once more and slapped against Hanzo's quivering thigh. 

"It's a good thing we needed to mop in here anyways." Jesse observed. The puddle on the floor was only getting bigger. He loved that he could make a big mess out of Hanzo.

"That's gross." He panted. Jesse kissed his temple. 

"All bark and no bite. Wanna go again? How many more do ya think I could wring out of ya?" Hanzo's enthusiastic grinding told him all he needed to know. 

"Yes. God, yes. Don't ever stop." The cowboy chuckled at that, his hands slipped out from under Hanzo's knees to rest at his sides. 

"Think I could make you come just by pinching your nipples?" He challenged, admiring the shiny silver barbell piercings in both of Hanzo’s perky nipples. Jesse flicked one sensitive bud and beamed proudly at the responding moan. 

"Just do something already." Hanzo hissed. He was always bossy in the bedroom, but Jesse would make it worth his time. 

"Alright, alright. I've got you. I'm here." He cooed as if he were trying to soothe a spooked horse instead of a grown man. Hanzo was much too impatient, it seemed, and took matters into his own hands. He reached a hand between them and fumbled with Jesse's cock. He stroked the head and gave him a few solid pumps before guiding him back inside. With his feet now back on the floor, Hanzo shifted himself and began to bounce in Jesse's lap. 

“Woo! Giddy up now, darlin’! I think you should be wearin’ the hat now.” Hanzo shook his head, an amused grin on his face.

“Sometimes you say.. The most ridiculous things.” His sentence was interrupted by a particularly sharp thrust up. Hanzo’s legs shook, but he managed to keep working Jesse’s cock in and out. Hanzo made a mental note to drink water after they were finished. It wasn’t long until his calves began to ache and he wasn’t anywhere closer to orgasm than he was seconds ago. Jesse seemed to notice his frustration and grabbed under his knees again, carefully arranging him back to their earlier position. Hanzo’s hands scrambled for the armrests as he was lifted up, his soaked core brushing against Jesse’s length. They both grunted in tandem. 

“I’ve got you sweetness. I’ve got you.” Hanzo made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he was lifted up and his legs spread open wider. Jesse’s cock sunk in with ease and he wasted no time in finding that sweet spot. It took seemingly little effort. As if he knew his boyfriend’s body inside and out. “That’s it. Relax.” He crooned for him, his hand slipping down to rub slow circles against Hanzo’s aching cock.  
Hanzo’s knee jumped up involuntarily. Jesse dodged the flying limb and nuzzled against his jaw. He left sloppy open-mouthed kisses there while he chased Hanzo’s end. He wouldn’t be far off from him. 

“Mm!” Jesse could feel Hanzo’s walls fluttering around him again. 

“Right here? This feel good, honey?” Hanzo’s response was an enthusiastic bobbing of the head. “I’ve got you. Just relax.” A few more passes was all Hanzo could take before he released all over the floor and the front of the chair. Jesse squeezed his eyes shut, fist closing around the head of his cock to bring himself off onto Hanzo’s thigh. They were both drenched in sweat, chests heaving from exertion, cheeks aglow with post-coital bliss. The chair gave one last final squeak -- its dying breath -- before giving out completely and sending the couple crashing to the floor. 

Hanzo had instinctively wrapped his arms around Jesse’s head in an attempt to protect it the fall. After the initial shock of what just happened passed, Hanzo let out a wheezy laugh. Jesse snorted and joined in, slapping his knee in a show of good humor which, unfortunately only served to make Hanzo laugh harder. 

“Well let’s be honest,” Jesse managed in between bouts of laughter. “We were probably gonna throw that chair out after we were done, anyways.” Hanzo wiped tears from his eyes and coughed lightly, trying his best to put himself back together. 

“We’re going to have a lot to clean up.” Jesse looked around them and grimaced. 

“Alright, but let’s cuddle for a while first.” Hanzo made a tutting sound.

“On top of the broken chair? I’d hardly call that comfortable.” Jesse rolled his eyes. That’s not what he meant and he knew it.

“Besides, it’s better we clean up now so we can cuddle later and not feel bad about falling asleep.”

“We won’t fall asleep, I promise.” Hanzo fixed Jesse with an unimpressed look. 

“Alright, alright.” Jesse stood up and offered a hand to Hanzo, pulling him up to his feet and close to his chest. He kissed Hanzo breathless, his unoccupied hand cupped the back of his head. Hanzo leaned into the kiss, eyes sliding closed at the firm pressure Jesse applied to his scalp combined with the warmth of his hand. He was a sucker for having his hair played with. Jesse was a tactile lover, so it didn’t take very long at all to find that little secret out. And now he had found a new one today. They broke the kiss to finally start cleaning up. 

“Didn’t take you for a squirter, honeybee.” Jesse said during a moment of silence. Hanzo snickered and muttered something under his breath.

“Care to share with the class, darlin’?” Jesse had had his back to Hanzo, but now turned around to better hear him. 

“I said, slippery when wet.” Hanzo replied with a wry smile. 

“Ha!” Jesse laughed. “You should get that tattooed on ya.”

“If I did that you would never take me seriously.” Hanzo accused, his arms crossed over his chest. Jesse shrugged his shoulders. 

“Couldn’t guarantee I wouldn’t giggle at it every now and then.”

“Which is exactly why it isn’t happening.” Hanzo chuckled. Jesse couldn’t deny that. After the floor had been mopped to their standards, and the broken chair (and its many pieces) packed away in a garbage bag sat next to the back door, Jesse and Hanzo head to bed to make good on their promise. 

Hanzo laid his head on Jesse’s chest, eyes closed as he drifted off between wakefulness and sleep. The latter of the two admired his boyfriend’s peaceful expression with his fingers softly kneading the other’s scalp. Hanzo’s deep, even breathing signified that he had finally fallen asleep. Jesse had fallen asleep listening to Hanzo’s deep breaths and sleepy sighs, a sign of contentment that soothed his own worries.


End file.
